It’s Good To Be Naughty
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Charley is taking a Bath. Can she do it without being intrupted?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars. This story is for your reading pleasure. I do not make a profit from this. I'm writing this because of my love for the show and the enjoyment of other fans.  
  
  
  
It's Good To Be Naughty  
  
By Lady FoxFire  
  
December 5, 1999  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie watch as the water rushed into the bathtub filling the tub with mounds of silky bubbles.  
  
*I wish I had thought of this sooner.* Charlie thought to her self as she started to remove her clothes.  
  
Right before stepping into the tub Charlie puts in a CD a friend burned for her, titled tub music. A soft instrumental came from the CD player as Charlie lowered herself into the tub.  
  
"Ahhhh! Now this is living." Charlie said to herself as she reached for the glass of wine she had poured for herself.  
  
Just then Charlie hear the oh so familiar sound of three Martian motorcycles coming closer to the garage.  
  
"No! No! It's not fair." Charlie screamed out into the empty garage. "Just once I'll like some quiet time to myself. But oh no!" Charlie started to pout as she sat covered in bubbles. When an evil smile started to cross her face. "Fine if they bug me while I enjoy my bath then I can torture them." She says as she reaches for her glass.  
  
"Hey sweetheart your favorite biker mice is here." Vinnie called out to Charlie  
  
"I'm taking a bath." Charlie sung down to the bros.  
  
Some interesting images flashed through the minds of the mice but where quickly sub-pressed. The bros could never think of such thing as that about Charlie, she was after all one of the bros.  
  
Charlie waited quietly for the mice to start to bug her as she enjoyed her bath.  
  
After a little bit Throttle noticed that he hadn't heard any movement from upstairs in a while. "I'm going to check on Charlie." Throttle said to Vinnie and Modo as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Charlie?!? Are you okay?" Throttle asked as he slipped into the bathroom.  
  
Throttle's jaw dropped as he saw Charlie sitting in the bubble bath, the bubbles discreetly covering her body.  
  
"I'm fine Throttle." Charlie said as she raises a leg out of the water placing it against the tub wall.  
  
Throttle watched the bubbles run down her silky leg to join the bubbles below. "Ummm! Ok!" Throttle said as he suddenly found it rather hot and hard to breathe in the room. He quickly went down stair.  
  
"So is Charlie-girl ok?" Modo asked as Throttle reappeared from upstairs.  
  
"Ah? Yeah! She's fine." Throttle said with a far-away look on his face. "I think I need to go for a ride. " Throttle said as he climbed onto his bike and rode out of the garage.  
  
Modo and Vinnie looked at each other but quickly shrugged it off.  
  
Modo became concern for Charlie's safety when her hears some splashing then silences from upstairs.  
  
Modo knocked on the bathroom door and entered the room when he received no answer. "Charlie-ma'am are you ok?" Modo started to say, however the words got stuck in this throat as he got his first glimpse of Charlie.  
  
She was floating on her stomach in a sea of bubbles. A mound of bubbles was slowly running down her buttocks reviewing her flesh underneath.  
  
"Bye" Modo say as he quickly rushed out the door. As so as Modo reached the garage he climbed on his bike and fled the area.  
  
"Two down, one to go" Charlie said quietly as she heard Modo's bike race out of the garage. "Take will teach them about disturbing me when I'm taking a bath."  
  
Silence soon descends upon the Last Change Garage, figuring Vinnie had fallen asleep down stairs, Charlie starts to relax for the first time since hearing the sound of the bros coming to the garage.  
  
Sighing with relief, Charlie closes her eyes, places her legs high up on the tub wall and slides under the water until only her nose and mouth are above the water line.  
  
However as Charlie slide under the water, Vinnie quietly slips into the room to see why his bros were acting the way they were.  
  
Vinnie watched the bubbles slid down Charlie's long legs. The rise and fall of Charlie's bubble cover chest. And her delicious lips begging to be kissed.  
  
Charlie begins to hear the song "What a Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera  
  
under the water. Laughing to herself she rises out of the water, wiping the bubbles from her eyes, she is greeted with a surprise.  
  
"Yes Vinnie?!?" she asks as she reaches for her wineglass to cover her shock of find that Vinnie had slipped into to the room without her knowing.  
  
"Is there room enough for two?" Vinnie asks with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
**And with that I will let you decide what her answer will be** 


End file.
